1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup for irradiating a light beam on an information recording area of an information carrier to detect or record information, and more particularly to a compact, low cost optical pickup capable of reproducing a signal at a high S/N ratio.
2. Related Background Art
Research and development for a writable optical disk recording medium and an optical disk recording and reproducing apparatus have been vigorously prosecuted.
Examples of such apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,863 and IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin Vol. 19, No. 4, issued September 1976.
However, such a prior art optical pickup has many parts and is disadvantageous as regards reduction in a size and cost. Further, a plurality of photo-detectors must be accurately positioned and adjustment thereof is troublesome.